


Legend of Severa

by Kalcifer



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Legend of Zelda fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/pseuds/Kalcifer
Summary: Severa is the princess of Ylisse, and Noire the chosen hero. Together they're supposed to defeat Grima and save the kingdom, just as all their previous incarnations have, all while living up to the ideals of the Triforce. No pressure, right?





	1. Prelude of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fsnowemblem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fsnowemblem).



> I may have a thing for Noiresev fantasy AUs. This was a lot of fun for me to write, and I hope it's at least as fun for you to read. Enjoy!

Severa meets Noire when they are both ten. She’s known about her destiny for a few years now, known that she is the one prophesied to join forces with a mysterious hero to defeat Grima when he returns, but until now it hasn’t felt real. Her mother doesn’t trust her to go to bed on time, much less wield a sword.

Her first impression of Noire does nothing to dispel her doubts. Noire spends her introduction cowering behind her mother, and Severa can’t help but wonder how she expects to fight Grima if she can’t even face Severa’s perfect mother. She decides to be generous and take the first step. It’s not like she cares about all the formality about being a princess anyway.

She walks right up to Noire, stopping just before their faces actually touch. “I’m Princess Severa,” she says, “and I’m going to save Ylisse someday.”

“Um, me too.” Noire’s voice is quiet, but level. “I’m Noire. Nice to meet you.” She gives a shaky bow.

Severa looks at her skeptically. “Oh yeah? You don’t look like a hero.”

Severa’s mother hisses from the throne, but Severa ignores her. She’s interested to see how Noire will respond. Maybe she’ll be more heroic looking when she’s mad.

She doesn’t get mad, though. She just nods. “I know.” She reaches for the chain around her neck. “That’s why my mother gave me this. Until I learn how to be brave for real, I can just grab this, and…”

Her hand closes around the pendant. She shudders, then smiles widely. Severa almost takes a step back. Growing up in the castle, she was used to insincere smiles, but this one is both real and scary. “What fool would dare stand in the way of Noire, Hero of Ylisse? The Fell Dragon himself will tremble at my wrath!”

She stands tall for another moment before shrinking back in on herself. When she smiles again, it’s more hesitant, embarrassed.

Severa just nods. “Good,” she says. “I guess I’ll let you protect me, then. We’re going to kick Grima’s butt!” She grabs Noire’s hand. “Now come on, let me show you my swords.”

She starts running in the direction of the armory before her mother can stop them. They aren’t really her swords yet, but Noire doesn’t know that, and after that show Severa needs a way to impress her back.

She still doesn’t understand about Grima, not really, but if it means getting to spend more time with Noire she doesn’t think she’ll mind.


	2. Omen of the Bloody Moon

Noire feels like she’s spent her entire life waiting for Grima to return, but she’s still not prepared when it finally happens.

She’s training in a castle courtyard when the grounds begin to shake. She freezes. She can’t even convince her lungs to work properly, alternating holding her breath with shaky gasps.

She’s not ready. She’s not even close to being a hero. How is she expected to wield the Triforce of Courage when the first sign of danger makes her hands start trembling too hard to even use her bow?

A thought makes it through the fog of panic.  _ Severa _ . Severa is still inside the castle, trapped in some sort of meeting about important ruler things. Noire can’t let Grima touch her.

Her veins flood with a familiar warmth, but even with her borrowed bravery this is no laughing matter. She charges into the castle. She’s prepared to bite the head off anyone who gets in her way, but the halls are strangely empty. There isn’t so much as a stray page running errands.

She’s already running, but she still manages to pick up her pace. She lets instinct guide her until she collides with Severa, an indeterminate amount of time later. Noire grabs her arm. “We have to make our escape now, so that we may rain vengeance upon these fools in the future.”

“Yeah, yeah.” For all that Severa’s words are abrasive, her brows are knit in fear and sadness. Noire shoves her worry aside before it can overcome her. Right now, she has to be strong. She has to protect the princess, just like the heroes of legend. She has to keep her best friend safe, even if the world is crashing down around them. She refuses to think about the alternative.

They make it out of the castle without encountering another soul. The shaking dies down as they cross the drawbridge. Noire makes the mistake of assuming that means they’re safe. She looks back, hoping to see someone coming out to meet them, and has to stifle a scream.

The sky above the castle is blotted out by an enormous thing. Noire would call it a dragon, but she’s pretty sure most dragons don’t have that many mouths. The beating of its wings infects her mind with its pulsing rhythm. As she stares in horror, its six eyes seem to focus on her. The last of her bravado fails. She’s paralyzed by her own weakness, unable to even clutch at her talisman.

She tightens her grip on Severa’s arm and starts running once more.


	3. Return of Calmness

In retrospect, buying the fishing pole had probably been a mistake. But Severa couldn’t resist a challenge, and Noire couldn’t say no when Severa got fired up about something. All the salesman had to do was show off a fish and declare that no one could catch anything bigger, and there went all their money.

Noire isn’t particularly worried about that aspect of things. What worries her is that Severa has been bent over the pole for the past three hours.

Even that wouldn’t be a problem on its own. Noire is perfectly happy to sit here and talk for as long as Severa is willing. Somehow Severa never seems to run out of things to say, and talking to her is just so easy.

But Grima’s shadow still looms over the castle in the distance, making it hard for Noire to relax.

She shifts in her seat on the riverbank. There’s a lull in the conversation, and she finally asks, “Are you sure we have time for this?”

Severa shrugs. “I’m sure we’re fine. Grima’s just been waiting in the castle while we gather everything we need to take him out. I’m okay with making him wait a while longer.” She leans over her fishing pole, squinting at the water. “Besides, any minute now I’m sure I’ll catch something.”

She’s been saying that since she first started, but Noire isn’t willing to argue the point. That turns out to be for the best, as this time Severa is right. She’s barely finished talking when the bobber twitches. Severa reels it in eagerly. “Aha! Now I’ll be able to show…” She trails off as she sees that all she’s caught is an empty bottle.

Noire turns her head to hide her smile. She’s not laughing at Severa, really. Severa’s disgusted expression is just so perfectly her that Noire can only smile helplessly.

She might have a problem, but in that moment she’s too happy to care.

Severa tosses her hair. “Whatever. Everyone knows your first try doesn’t count.” She tosses the bottle to Noire. “Here, maybe you can find a use for this. I’m going to try again downstream.”

Noire carefully puts the bottle into her bag, then follows Severa. Ylisse can wait a little longer.


	4. The Legendary Hero

Noire stares at the cave. “So this is it?”

“Finally.” They’ve been looking for the Master Sword since Grima had first returned, practically. Severa is willing to bet that having it would make their lives much easier. Something powerful enough to seal the Fell Dragon had better be able to take out some Bokoblins with a single hit. “Go on, what are you waiting for?”

Noire bites her lip. “What if I’m not prepared? The legends all say that to get to the sword, you have to first prove yourself worthy. How am I supposed to do that?”

“Okay, first off, you’re definitely worthy.” Severa pauses, trying to find the perfect words to make Noire see just how good and selfless and important she is. They don’t seem to come. She gives up in favor of making her second point, the one that’s actually relevant to their situation.

“And second, why exactly do you need to prove yourself? We’re over here trying to save everyone from an evil dragon, and some damn sword thinks it can judge us?”

“Well, it needs to be sure that we can succeed…” Noire rubs her arm nervously.

“And what’s it planning to do if we can’t? I thought the whole point of putting all this pressure on us is that we’re the only ones who can do this.” Severa laughs, mostly to keep herself from sobbing. “It doesn’t matter. You’re the one who has to go in there, so we’re fine. Just go get that dumb piece of metal.”

“I’ll try,” Noire says. “But Severa?” She looks Severa in the eyes, and Severa has to look away. “If I’m worthy, there’s no way you aren’t too. You’re so much stronger than me, and I don’t need a sword to tell me that.”

She looks away. Severa gapes at her, eventually managing a quiet, “Thank you.”

Noire nods. She reaches for her amulet, but stops herself before making contact. Instead she squares her shoulders and walks in as her timid self.

Severa hangs around the cave’s mouth, wishing she’d thought to bring a book or something. It’s not like she’s worried. She just doesn’t have any idea how long this will take. She sits on the ground and hopes there aren’t any more arbitrary requirements for them to fulfill.

When she hears footsteps behind her, she jumps up, not sure what she’s expecting. She hopes the cave didn’t pull anything too ridiculous.

But Noire’s holding the Master Sword aloft, and for once her hands aren’t shaking.


	5. Sonata of Awakening

Noire fires yet another arrow as Severa charges in for the final blow. Their weapons strike at the same time, and Grima freezes. For a split second, everything is still. Then the screaming begins.

It’s a terrible shriek, one that bypasses Noire’s ears to drill straight into her brain. The world narrows to just pinpricks of light and that unearthly wail. Noire drops her bow and clamps her hands over her ears, though it doesn’t help.

Smoke begins to rise. At first it’s just coming from Grima’s body, but that smoke seems to call forth more from the castle. It billows and fills the air until Grima’s body has dissolved entirely. All that’s left is his robe lying on the floor and the last echoes of his screams.

Noire blinks. The air seems to be clear, and when her hands drop to her side she doesn’t hear anything out of the ordinary. Everything is still. “Is it over?” she asks.

She half expects Severa to respond with a quip about how pathetic Grima was. All she gets is silence.

“Severa?” She puts her hand on Severa’s shoulder hesitantly.

Severa jumps. “Huh? Yeah, we won, great.” She looks at the floor. “Does that mean that Mother…”

Noire had never heard the full story about what happened to Severa’s mother, but since the queen had been in the castle when Grima returned, she knew it wasn’t anything good. “Do you want to go find her?” she asks.

Severa nods, then reaches out to take Noire’s hand. Noire’s heart skips a beat. She wills herself not to react. Severa is just looking for reassurance, and Noire is happy to provide it. Now really isn’t the time to think about what Noire wants.

The castle halls feel brighter now that Grima is gone. The first time they pass a confused page, Noire squeezes Severa’s hand. “We did it!”

Severa’s smile is weak but sincere. “We sure did.”

Their route is meandering, but they eventually make it to the throne room. Severa’s mother is already there. She’s pacing when they walk in, but she stops when she notices them. Her smile is so bright Noire can’t help but smile back. “I’m so proud of you,” the queen says, and Severa bursts into tears.

Noire nudges her forward. Severa runs to her mother, stopping just short of crashing into her. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she mumbles.

Queen Cordelia closes the gap between them and enfolds Severa in a hug. Severa stiffens at the touch, then relaxes into her mother’s arms.

Noire’s still hanging back in the doorway. She doesn’t want to intrude on this touching reunion. She’s about to slip away when the queen steps back and looks straight at Noire. “I’m proud of you, too,” the queen says. Noire blushes and rubs her arms. “I’ll thank you both properly later, but right now, I’m sure you’re exhausted. Let me make sure your rooms are ready.”

She sweeps out of the room, leaving Severa and Noire alone again. Severa scrubs at her face and refuses to make eye contact. Noire shuffles her feet. Neither says anything for a long moment.

Finally, Severa rolls her eyes. “This is dumb. I think we’ve made it pretty clear that we’re stuck with each other, so there’s no point in being shy.” She takes a deep breath. “So stop me now or I’m going to come kiss you.”

Noire squeaks. Her face has to be glowing by now. She’d been thinking about how to broach this subject for so long, and Severa makes it seem so simple. Maybe she was overthinking it.

Then Severa’s kissing her, and she stops thinking altogether.

When they break apart, Severa’s blushing too, which is something of a relief. “This is something you actually want, right? Because if you’re just going along with it because you think it will make me happy…”

Noire scrambles to find words. “Um, I was actually planning to confess to you, once I could figure out how to say it.”

Severa smiles. “Good. If you wanted to do that anyway, I wouldn’t complain.” Noire panics for the split second before Severa continues, “Later, though. Right now I feel like I could sleep for the next hundred years.”

Noire had been trying not to think about it, but now that it’s been acknowledged her fatigue comes crashing down on her. “Yeah,” she says. “I’ll try to have something ready tomorrow?”

“We have time,” Severa says. She takes Noire’s hand again, and they set off in search of a well-deserved nap.


End file.
